Benutzer Diskussion:Evil040
Hallo Evil040! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Evil040!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Bei Fragen kannst du dich gerne über meine Diskussionsseite an mich wenden. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, – Andro Disku 21:32, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) ---- Vorlage Hi Evil040, zwei kurze Sachen: #Benutze auf deiner Userseite die Benutzervorlage, die Sith-Vorlage ist glaube ich nur für Artikel erlaubt #Die Bildgröße musst du in dem Unterpunkt "Bildgröße" angeben und nicht nach dem Bildnamen (mach einfach nach dem Punkt "Bild" eine neue Zeile mit |Bildgröße=(deine gewünschte Bildgröße) Viel Spaß weiterhin hier Bild:;-).gif Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 21:24, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Doch, die Vorlage:Sith ist für Benutzer erlaubt, im Prinzip ist alles erlaubt, was nicht in Kategorien einordnet. Aber die Vorlage:Benutzer ist für Benutzerseiten i.A. besser geeignet. Ach übrigens: Bist du dir sicher, dass das Bild von Maul, das du hochgeladen hast, aus dem Film stammt? Gruß Admiral Ackbar 21:53, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Bild v.Darth Maul Sry wegen der Quelle.Das Bild ist ein Porträt und ich weiß die Quelle nicht genau... PS: Die Sith-Vorlage habe Ich natürlich absichtlich gewählt. Lg.Evil040 16:28, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Eine angabe der Quelle ist wegen Urheberrechtlichen Gründen unbedingt notwendig und Bilder ohne Quellenangabe müssen leider wieder gelöscht werden. Bitte such also die Quelle und gib sie an, oder verwende ein anderes Bild. :Naja... eigentlich eignet sich die Benutzer-Vorlage besser, die Farbe kann man entsprechend der eigenen Vorstellungen anpassen Bild:;-).gif :Benutz außerdem bitte die Vorschau (die Schaltfläche neben Speichern) so kannst du die Änderungen ansehen und überprüfen, ob alles richtig ist, ohne, dass die letzten Änderungen überfüllt werden. : 18:05, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Ich hab jetzt die Benutzer-Vorlage geändert. Ich weiß, ich kenn mich mit scripts und so noch nicht so gut aus, aber wie kann ma die Farbe in der Benutzer-Vorlage verändern? PS: Ich habe das Bild mit Fotoshop gemacht, was sollte ich bei der Quelle schreiben?Evil040 19:32, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Unter Bildgröße musst du in einer neuen Zeile |Farbe=(Name der Farbe, z.B. "Sith") schreiben. Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 19:35, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) THX Evil040 19:39, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Mal ne Frage, fehlt bei den Besitztümern nicht noch Yoda - Pfad der Dunkelheit? Und eine kleine Sache: Nach jedem Beitrag Doppelpunkte machen, und zwar immer soviele, wie es Beiträge in dem Absatz gibt (z.B. macht man nach der erste Antwort genau einen Doppelpunkt, usw. Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 19:49, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke und du kannst sehr gut kombinieren aber in diesem Regal sind wirklich ALLE Meine SW-Besitztümer. Yoda-Pfad der Dunkelheit ist zwar ein sehr gutes Buch aber ich habe es mir leider nur ausgeborgt Evil040 19:52, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Aso, du hattest das nämlich auf meiner Disku geschrieben, dass das Ende so spannend ist. Darth Mauls Klon | Diskussion 19:55, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Babels Kann mir irgendeiner sagen wie man Babels macht? Evil040 19:59, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe es gerade selbst herausgefunden!--Evil040 20:15, 16. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Spiel Hallo, ich suche ein gutes SW-Spiel, dass auf den Lichtschwert-kampf konzentriert ist. Kommentare willkommen lg Evil040 11:15, 24. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Probiere mal KotOR I oder das Videospiel zu Episode 3. MfG, Wolverine Koon 18:11, 21. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke für den Tipp zum Episode3-Spiel, denn Kotor I wollte ich mir sowieso schon kaufen. Evil040 12:48, 22. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Vorschau Hey Evil040 benutze bitte immer bevor du etwas abspeicherst die Vorschau-Funktion (direkt neben dem Abspeicher-Button). Sonst werden die Letzten Änderungen so überfüllt und das ist ärgerlich für andere Benutzer. Jaina 17:46, 23. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Nochmal dran erinner. Pandora Diskussion 21:25, 12. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Edits Es heißt bei lesenswert oder exzellent-kanditaturen darf man erst mit 50 Edits mitmachen. Sind mit Edits Seitenbearbeitungen oder erstellte Artikel gemeint?Evil040 12:32, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Damit sind Bearbeitungen im Artikelnamesraum gemeint. D.h. sobald hier eine zweite Seite auftaucht, darfst du wählen. Pandora Diskussion 12:48, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Kann ich das irgentwie abzählen lassen oder in meiner Statistik vermerken?Evil040 12:53, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Deine Edits stehen doch in deiner Statistik: Evil040. Du hast also bereits genug, um abzustimmen. Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 13:54, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Für die Wahlen zählen nur die Edits im Namensraum, also an Artikeln selber. Musst einfach immer wieder auf den Link klicken, den ich dir oben gegeben habe. Sobald es da eine zweite Seite gibt, sind es mehr als 50 edits im Namensraum. Dann darf man abstimmen. Pandora Diskussion 13:59, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich wollt es grad sagen Bild:--).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 14:01, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich glaub jetzt hab ich 50Edits.--Evil040 Sith-Akademie 17:23, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Ja, jetzt passts... Pandora Diskussion 18:53, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Farbige Signatur Hallo Evil040! Mache bitte die Farbe aus deiner Signatur raus. Solche Modifikationen an der Signatur sind nicht erwünscht. Danke.--Anakin Skywalker 20:08, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ist die Schriftart erlaubt?--Evil040 Sith-Akademie 20:26, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Ja, aber keine Farbe und keine Bilder in der Signatur.--Anakin Skywalker 20:31, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Meine Benutzerseite und meine Disku darf ich aber schon farbig machen, oder?Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 22:48, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ja, da hast du freie hand.--Yoda41 Admin 20:35, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Keine Quellangaben Hallo Evil040, offenbar hast du bei deinem Artikel »Terrel Nakay« vergessen, die Quellen anzugeben. Bitte trage sie umgehend nach. Außerdem solltest du noch ein paar Kategorien einfügen; schau einfach hier. Gruß – Andro Disku 17:43, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Danke, ich hab gewusst, dass ich irgentwas vergessen habe.Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 17:45, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) UCs Ich bitte dich darum keine UCs für kurze Artikel zu verwenden, dafür sind sie nicht gedacht. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 18:57, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Was sind UCs? Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 19:01, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Vorlage:UC. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:04, 25. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Bilder Hey Evil040 wenn du Bilder aus Spielen für Artikel brauchst, sprich lieber erstmal Ben Kenobi an. Der macht qualitativ bessere Bilder, als die die auf der Wookieepedia zu finden sind. Jaina 15:14, 27. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Sith-Robe Weiß irgentwer wo man eine Sith-Robe herkriegen kann? Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 09:37, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Hi. Schonmal bei ebay geschaut? Oder selbst nähen^^. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 20:36, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Bei ebay hab ich schon geschaut, die gibts nicht mehr und nähen kann ich nich aber evtl jemand der Benutzer, der mir eine verkaufen kann. Trotzdem danke für den Tipp. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 22:07, 28. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Comics Hallo Evil040! Wie du warscheinlich weist, bin ich auch Österreicher. Ich habe gelesen, dass du ein Geschäft suchst, das Star Wars Comics führt. Da könnte ich dir eventuell helfen. Wenn du in Wien bzw. Umgebung wohnst, würde ich dir in der SCS den Comic-Store empfehlen. Er verfügt über SW-Comics, SW-Romane, SW-Figuren, SW-Trinkbecher, ... Ich selber wohne in Niederösterreich, benötige aber nur ca. 10 min. in die SCS. MfG CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 12:30, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Danke für den Tipp, aber leider wohne ich in der Steiermark und von dort braucht man ca. eine Stunde nach Wien. hat dieser SCS auch einen Online-shop?Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 13:07, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Glaube nicht. Da würde ich dir eher Amazon empfehlen. Die haben praktisch alles :-) MfG 'CC Gree 'Diskussion:Commander Gree}} /wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif 13:11, 2. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich war jetzt in Wien und habe keinen Comic-shop gefunden. Ich habe auf einer Internetseite gelesen, dass es einen in der Mariahilferstraße Nr.117 geben soll, aber als ich dort ankam, stand ich vor einer riesen Baustelle. Im Geschäft nebenan sagte man mir, dass dieser comic-shop zum anfang der Straße im Generali-center übersiedelt sei. Endlich am Anfang(nach 30min. gehen im moderaten Tempo) angelangt ging ich ins besagte generali center, fand dort aber keinen comic-shop. Als ich mich wieder umfragte, stellte sich heraus, das ein comic-shop am Ende im gewissen Turek-Gebäude ist. Dort aber(nach weiteren 30min.) sagte man mir, dass es in der Mariahilferstraße überhaupt keinen comicshop gibt! Dann habe ich diese Suche niedergeschlagen und mit schmerzenden Beinen aufgegeben. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 16:42, 9. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Bilder 2 Gib bei hochgeladenen Bildern immer Quellen, Lizenzen und Kats an. Bilder ohne diese Angaben werden schnell wieder gelöscht. Daher habe ich für das Bild Steiermark Wappen.gif einen LA gesetzt, weil alle oben genannten Punkte nicht angegeben waren. Trag diese Infos doch schnell nach, sonst wird das Bild gelöscht.--Kal 's Holonetz 20:23, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Wie du vielleicht jetzt auf dem Babel meiner Benutzerseite siehst, existieren leider zwei (eins von mir unbeabsichtigt hochgeladen) Bilder. Das erste enthält allen notwendigen Informationen. Sieh bitte zuerst gut nach bevor du dich beschwerst und wähle eine neue Überschrift. Ich danke für dein Verständniss. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 20:29, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich bin direkt über die letzten Änderungen auf deine Disku. Deswegen hab ich dein Babel nicht gesehen. Und wenn du Bilder doppelt hochlädst, dann setz wenigstens ein LA in eines der beiden. Und wegen der Überschrift... naja irgendwie is mir die 2 flöten gegangen. ''Ich danke für dein Verständnis. --Kal 's Holonetz 20:40, 26. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Sithpedia forever! Allein wie das Sith-Design schon bei der sith-akademie auf meiner Seite ankommt! Ein guter Vergleich mit palpatines umgestaltung der Republik zum Imperium, nur sollte die Sithpedia nicht von einem solchem Rebellenabschaum zerstört werden; nein sie soll '''EWIG herrschen. Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 23:29, 31. Okt. 2008 (CET) Tokio Hotel Hi, evil040. Ich teile deine Meinung Über Tokio Hotel absolut, aber darf man die Texte anderer Kopieren, wenn ja freue ich mich drauf es zu machen.ebenfalls TH-hasserNionly 19:14, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::Und der Text über die Bevölkerung...wo bekommt man solche sachen?? Nionly 19:18, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::Kleiner Hinweis: Der Bursche hier ist inaktiv Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 19:20, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) ::::Inaktiv.achso.danke!Nionly 19:23, 27. Mär. 2009 (CET) :::::Danke Janko für den Empfang Bild:;-).gif . Ich bin jetzt wieder voll aktiv und werde wieder für Fragen zur Seite stehen. Ich denke, dass man so Texte wie den TH-Text bedenklos kopieren darf, da er nicht urheberrechtlich geschützt ist. (Witze patentierst du ja auch nicht Bild:;-).gif ). Dunkle Grüße, Evil040 Sith-Akademie 22:46, 15. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Hi ich teile mit euch die Meinung über Tokio Hotel.Ich hasse Tokio Hotel der Name ist scheiße die Texte sind scheiße und der Sänger ist scheiße.Yoda Alpha 08:56, 3. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Meine Meinung, ich bin gegene Rassenausrottung, aber die Fans von Tokio Hotel sind eine Ausnahme.Nionly 16:12, 5. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ob man das Zeug jetzt mag oder nicht, ist eine Sache, aber der Text auf deiner Benutzerseite ist ausgesprochen geschmacklos und hat hier nichts zu suchen. Es gibt genug Orte, wo du ihn veröffentlichen kannst, wenn du das unbedingt tun willst. Darum lege ich dir nahe, diesen Text so bald wie möglich zu entfernen. Danke. Gruß --Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 18:26, 20. Nov. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Evil040 Hi Evil040 anscheint bist ein sehr größer Fan von Dart Maul .Ich wollte fragen von welchem Volk Darth Maul abstammt?Bittte schreib mir bald zurück.Möge die macht mit dir sein.Yoda Alpha 08:50, 3. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Darth Maul ist ein Zabrak, wie man auch in seinem Artikel lesen kann. Pandora Diskussion | Admin 08:59, 3. Apr. 2009 (CEST)